


Who do we Find Again?

by Miss_Amby



Series: There's Not a Word Yet for Old Friends Who've Just Met [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, cold open episode three, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley talk about relationships.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: There's Not a Word Yet for Old Friends Who've Just Met [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Who do we Find Again?

**Middle East**

**After 33 AD**

It was a caravanserai, just like any old caravanserai they had stayed at over the centuries*. The only difference now was instead of three sheets to the wind at a table out in the open along the humans they were curled around each other in what was loosely called a bed. A couple of jugs of what once held something alcoholic were setting around them, waiting to be refilled when the ethereal and occult pair wanted to sober up. Even though it was still centuries away Crowley had summoned up their normal sleepwear* and the door was magically locked so no one could get it and they would forget what they came for in the first place.

(*Past and future ones. Yet again time travel is hard.)

(*All of the cloth was already in existence because humans are brilliant. All it needed was a push to be in the right shape and color for the pair.)

Crowley was holding Aziraphale, running his fingers through the angel’s hair as the other hummed to himself, into Crowley’s chest, the buzz of the ale running through their veins. They were cozy and warm after not seeing each other for months and it was pleasant to just...be.

When the humming stopped Crowley looked down to see Aziraphale looking up at him with a languid look on his face before tilting his head up and stealing a kiss. Once it ended the demon was surprised to hear the angel chuckle to himself before setting back down, hiding his head in the other’s chest.

“What’s got you laughing?”

Aziraphale guffawed before looking back up at him. “Just thinking about what happened at this time the first time around. I was missing you and your company and I...well there was a man that looked an awful lot like you.” There was a blush rising on his face as he continued, “The eyes weren’t quite right; a lovely shade of green instead of your yellow dear but well…” The blush seemed to seep down under the collar of his sleep shirt before he buried his face in Crowley’s chest again.

It took a moment for Crowley’s brain to catch up with what his angel was saying. Or well, wasn’t saying.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that you, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, Angel of the Lord, had a one-night stand with a man just because he looked a bit like me?” The demon was now sitting up straighter and had pushed Aziraphale off his chest and off to the side so he could better look at the angel. Crowley was looking over him with a sly grin on his face that was just getting bigger and bigger as he loomed over his husband. “Did you even get their name Angel or did you scream mine when you got your rocks off?” With that comment the blonde rolled his eyes and shoved at the demon before sitting up straight on the bed.

“Why must you be so crass? And for your information it was well, it was my first time. Didn’t get up to much really. I missed you and was lonely and was curious about why the humans were doing it and it was really just enough to well…” 

“To sing Her high praises? I know how loud you can get Angel.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes at his husband and pushed them again, this time the demon falling to the ground with an ‘oof’.

“Don’t go dragging my encounters out like that when I know you had just as many. And I know I’ve seen a few curly haired blondes leave your room when we stayed the night at the same places over the centuries. Tell me, did you call out Angel or Aziraphale?” The ethereal being looked smug as Crowley crawled back onto the bed and into his lap, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’ middle.

“Noted. Sorry. But hey, this does bring up something.”

“And what would that be dear?” He stared weaving his fingers through the demon’s hair, taking delight in the currently long curls*.

(*He was enjoying it while he could. He knew the curls would be gone soon, replaced with a short cut and a silver laurel)

“Well...I mean those like Leo and Wilde.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale stopped playing with his hair and looked down at Crowley, the blush returning to his face, “Quite. We both have a few like that, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do. But that was before we…” It was Crowley’s turn to blush and Aziraphale leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Before we finally got our acts together?” It was a pained whisper, one full of longing and regret for so many centuries where they couldn’t act on their feelings for fear of punishment.

“Yeah, that. What should we do this time?” the demon waited patiently for his angel to answer, looking at the emotions flitting across his face. There was pain and longing, the thought of remaking friendships and something else after so many years.

“I think...I think that we should still become acquainted with them. Darling, part of the reason I ended up with Oscar was because you were sleeping away the century. I missed his friendship the most when our time was up. And I know you were heartbroken over Freddie. He meant so much to you. I’m ok with you being my only partner now love but if that’s not enough for you…” Aziraphale trailed off as he spoke but Crowley could hear the small amount of pain that was tinting his voice. He slithered up Aziraphale and placed a kiss to his lips.

“Angel. I got with them because I couldn’t be with you. Yeah, they meant more than the one-night stands that looked like you but they still weren’t you. It always started with a friendship and well if it led to fucking then it led to fucking. I still want them back in my life, but not like how I have you. And what about those that tired to have both of us?”

Yet again the angel turned a bright red from the top of his head down to his chest. “Now dear I don’t think there was anyone like that…”

“Bollocks!” Crowley shouted, “Will was making eyes at both of us after Hamlet and Leo asked me if he had a chance with you. And he was actively fucking me at the time so yes, that one I’m all aboard for. William was more of an ass but I’ve always like the artists better than the writers.” Crowley shrugged his shoulders and buried his face in Aziraphale’s stomach, letting out a huff against his skin. “This is why it took us so long to get our heads out of our arses. You don’t know when people are hitting on you.” His voice was muffled but he felt his angel chuckle and pet his head.

“It was more than just that dear but....yes I didn’t notice some of them. Now sit up so we can finish this conversation.” 

Crowley sighed dramatically before rolling over and sitting up beside Aziraphale, threading their hands together. “Fine, let’s finish this then.”

Aziraphale shook his head in that fond way the serpent and seen over the centuries before speaking, “I think, what is comes down to is that we miss the friendships the most. So, we still keep the friendships but stay basically with each other. If there is someone we are both fine with then we will discuss again and if it leads to…”

“Fucking.” Crowley grinned, all his teeth showing as Aziraphale frowned and gently smacked his shoulder.

“To coitus then it does. If not then it doesn’t. Do you agree with this darling?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Now can we please go back to cuddling? I have to leave in the morning and I don’t know when I’ll see you again.” With another sigh and that fond smile Aziraphale freed his hand from Crowley and wrapped his arms around him before pulling him down onto the bed. 

“Love you my dear.”

“Love you too Angel.”

They slept peacefully, tangled around each other. In the morning when they awoke there were morning snuggles and kisses before they righted themselves and set out their separate ways, not knowing when they would see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> First, Good Omens is by Neil Gaiman and Sir Terry Pratchett
> 
> Second, this was probably my favorite thing to write for this series so far. I loved the "Wait, wait, wait" part and then Crowley shouting about threesomes. No, I will probably not write smut for this series but setting it up is fun.
> 
> Minimal research was done for this. AKA I used Wikipedia for my research. 
> 
> For this series I see Aziraphale and Crowley both being sex-positve asexual, meaning that if they feel like it they will but it’s pretty rare at times. In this case they both had some one-night stands early on just to figure out why humans were doing it but then had decades/centuries of nothing unless the human they were with wanted it and they were also ok with it. For Aziraphale this was mainly Wilde, with probably some other authors but I didn’t want to research and fall down a rabbit hole. For Crowley there was daVinci, and Freddie Mercury a few times before they decided to just stay as friends. Same rabbit hole rules apply here.
> 
> I know I made it sound like they have had quite a few partners but it’s probably like, five one-night stands to just figure things out and then like 3 relationships minimum because yet again *research* before they finally got together after the events of the main story. Over 6,000 years is a very low number.
> 
> Crowley is really just excited for the idea of “what can be done because I haven’t tried this before” when it comes to finding a third partner with two people he cares about. Other than that he doesn’t really care.
> 
> Both avoided orgies. It’s too many people.
> 
> (1/26/20) It will be awhile until I post the next part of this series. It will be focusing on episode three of the cold open and I need time to go through my script book/find the script for the bookshop scene.
> 
> Thank you everyone who read!


End file.
